supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Samus Oscura
Samus Oscura (Dark Samus en inglés; ''ダークサムス Dāku Samusu'' en japonés) es una de las formas del Metroid Prime, quien le arrebató el Traje Phazon a Samus Aran en el juego Metroid Prime. Esta tiene apariciones en las tres últimas entregas de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], siendo la más importante su aparición en ''Super Smash Bros. 4'', cuyo rol es el de ayudante y en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate como Personaje jugable. Perfil [[Archivo:Samus_oscura_en_Metroid_Prime_2_Echoes.jpg|thumb|left|128px|Samus Oscura en Metroid Prime 2: Echoes.]] Samus Oscura es igual a Samus, solo que su traje es negro con luces algo azules y su cañón no es tan grande como el de Samus. [[Archivo:Samus_oscura_Metroid_Prime_3_Corruption.jpg|thumb|111px|Samus Oscura en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.]] Tiene movimientos similares pero más poderosos que los de Samus, como los Misiles, o un ataque que podría basarse en el Ataque Barrena de Samus; también tiene una Pelota de Aumento de Phazon. Puede volar y levitar, como así volverse invisible. Si consume mucho Phazon se sobrecarga y se desestabiliza, volviéndose vulnerable. En el juego Metroid Prime 3: Corruption puede, además de lo ya mencionado, clonarse a sí misma. Estos clones se llaman Ecos, y solo se los puede distinguir con el Visor de Rayos X. Puede sobrevivir en el espacio y viajar entre dimensiones. Además se regenera, y sobrevive a explosiones de planetas y hasta de dimensiones. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Samus Oscura aparece en el evento cooperativo número 07: Batalla siniestra en el cual hace equipo con Link Oscuro para hacer frente a los auténticos Link y Samus, que serán controlados por el jugador. También aparece como pegatina y trofeo, ambos basados en su diseño de Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Samus Oscura :Te encontrarás con esta doble de Samus al principio de Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Menos en el color, la Samus Oscura se parece a la normal prácticamente en todo. Las teorías sobre su origen se quedan en meras hipótesis. Puede absorber el Phazon del que se alimenta hasta curarse. Samus Oscura se ve las caras con la verdadera Samus en varias ocasiones. :*''NGC: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Inglés :Dark Samus :A twin image of Samus, encountered near the beginning of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Dark Samus is identical to Samus in every way but color--she even uses similar attacks. There are many theories on the origin of Dark Samus, but none are proven. Dark Samus uses Phazon for energy and can absorb it to heal damage. Samus encounters Dark Samus a number of times. :*''GCN: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' Pegatina Galería Evento cooperativo 7 SSBB.png|Samus oscura junto a Link Oscuro en el Evento Cooperativo 7. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Samus Oscura aparece en esta entrega como ayudante. Esta utiliza ataques muy diferentes a los de Samus Aran. Puede generar una onda de energía helada sobre un oponente, disparar múltiples proyectiles desde su cañón y liberar tentáculos Phazon del suelo. Si se le ataca lo suficiente, y se irá. Además, Samus tiene en su paleta de colores un traje que está basado en Samus Oscura. Descripción del trofeo Español europeo right|100px :Samus Oscura :Organismo de Phazon sumamente fuerte en combate y capaz de regenerarse, lavar el cerebro a sus víctimas y hasta clonarse. Al acudir en este juego, disparará ráfagas con su Cañon, lanzará proyectiles guiados o liberará Phazon según la distancia que le separe de su objetivo. :*''NGC: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (11/2004) :*''Wii: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (10/2007) Español americano right|100px :Samus Oscura :Organismo alimentado por Phazon excepcionalmente fuerte en combate y capaz de regenerarse, lavar el cerebro a sus víctimas y hasta clonarse. Al llamarla en este juego, disparará ráfagas con su Cañón, lanzará proyectiles guiados o liberará Phazon según la distancia que la separe de su objetivo. :*''NGC: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (11/2004) :*''Wii: Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (08/2007) Galería Samus Oscura (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Samus Oscura lanzando ondas de Phazon. Samus Oscura (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Samus Oscura disparando proyectiles a Mega Man. Samus oscura atacando junto a Samus SSB4 (Wii U).jpg|Samus Oscura lanzando una esfera de Phazon. Paleta de colores de Samus SSB4 (Wii U) (2).jpg|Paleta de colores de Samus, en el que se puede ver el traje basado en Samus Oscura. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Samus Oscura fue confirmada en el Nintendo Direct enfocado en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate emitido el 8 de agosto del año 2018 como un clon de Samus. Su diseño esta basado en el que tuvo en Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, y cuenta con una gama de colores apagada. Levita en vez de caminar o correr y sus ataques serán iguales a los de Samus pero con diferencias estéticas. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Categoría:Ex trofeo de asistencia Categoría:Anterior Trofeo de asistencia de Ultimate